<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>利其器，善其事 by Chlokers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890405">利其器，善其事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlokers/pseuds/Chlokers'>Chlokers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>莱昂纳多效应 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlokers/pseuds/Chlokers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>埃齐奥遇到了些意想不到的事。TLE的一个闪回。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>莱昂纳多效应 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>利其器，善其事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/732239">Tools of the Trade</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenike/pseuds/Phoenike">Phoenike</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>作者注：没有实际上的L/E互动，只有含沙射影的Leo和一头雾水的Ezio。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>佛罗伦萨共和国 1480年</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>天气炎热，原不是在屋顶上和守卫竞速的好时机，但埃齐奥实在是太无聊了。</p><p>至少在热浪中，他比追来的人要好过些——他先前把大部分盔甲都留在了藏身处，衣服也是白色。他很确定上一次回头看的时候，有个守卫昏过去倒在了屋顶上。但就算是埃齐奥也开始疲乏了。他四处环顾，寻找从追逐中快速脱身的方法。</p><p>如今，他已对佛罗伦萨几乎每个屋顶、每条自由奔跑的路线都了如指掌。他随意选了一条，无甚缘由，肌肉记忆如有自主意识般带他行动。前方，从小偷公会的房顶起跳，手足并用跃荡过一串横梁与旗杆，高高掠过满是人群的街道上方，直落到一座建筑房顶平台上。他熟练地抓住窗上的栅格打开天窗，随后纵身跳下。</p><p>他直落进一群懒洋洋倚在椅子或靠垫上的，充满香气的娇躯中间。十多对女性的眼睛从清凉的阴影中望向他。</p><p>片刻间大家面面相觑。随即是此起彼伏的尖叫声。</p><p>“<strong><em>请让一让, 我的美人儿…!</em></strong>”埃齐奥努力往外挤，但乱晃的肢体、家具与花瓶叫他无计可施。有人冲他丢了一个刺绣绷子。“<strong><em>妈的……！</em></strong>”</p><p>他脚下不稳，花和香水味简直要把他的脑袋冲昏了。</p><p>接着，一个严厉的女声响了起来。</p><p>“安静！”</p><p>尖叫声立刻弱了下去。埃齐奥转向说话者。他看见的是一位有着栗色头发和笔直脊背的<strong><em>贵妇</em></strong>，如同女王般从高凳上优雅起身，抬手指向一个角落。</p><p>“藏到那里去。快。”</p><p>埃齐奥匆匆鞠了一躬便穿过房间——女人们此时已经让开道路。他扑到一扇屏风后蜷起身子，背部紧贴花开正盛的紫藤花棚。他抽出尖叶短刀、弹出袖剑，尽可能屏住呼吸，做好被发现的一切准备。</p><p>盔甲互撞当啷作响，几名气喘吁吁的守卫紧跟着闯进阳台。女人们又尖叫起来，声音盖过了守卫惊讶的咒骂与试图维持秩序的叫喊。这回那位贵妇——如果埃齐奥没猜错，她便是房主本人——花了些时间才让她的同伴冷静下来。</p><p>“你们！”尖叫声重又减弱，转成间杂求饶的啜泣时，她总算开了口，饱含命令意味。“这是什么意思？你们为何带兵闯进我的房子？”</p><p>埃齐奥几乎能听见守卫下巴掉到地上的声音。哎，至少被这一众招展花枝惊得目瞪口呆的不只是他一个人。</p><p>一位守卫粗声道，“<strong><em>实在抱歉</em></strong>，女士。我们是在追捕一名国家公敌。”</p><p>“啧，那你们为什么还傻站在这儿？他往那边去了！”</p><p>“<strong><em>谢谢</em></strong>，女士。”埃齐奥听到军靴蹭过柔软地毯。有个人被绊了一跤，撞翻了些物事，听着像是金属盘子和酒罐。又是好一阵尖叫哀鸣，那人总算爬起来道了歉。守卫们连滚带爬地离开阳台，跳到对面的屋顶上，招手示意他们的同伴跟上。过了一阵子，他们奔向天主圣三圣殿的身影都消失不见。</p><p>“我想你现在可以出来了，刺客，”那<strong><em>贵妇人</em></strong>道。</p><p>埃齐奥收起武器。他站起身，从屏风后现出身形，面前一片嘈嘈切切的惊呼低语。</p><p>阳台凉爽空气通畅，是个慵懒晌午谈笑风生的完美去处。葡萄藤倚着栅格织成一片厚毯，不让阳光直射，但即便如此，许多生怕日晒的女士还是戴上了宽边礼帽。阳台上布置着一些小桌，放着美酒水果与甜点，也有棋盘一类的遣兴之物。</p><p>女人们大多依然捂着额头或胸口，扇子扇得飞快，以降低她们过高的体温。无论埃齐奥往哪瞧，满眼都是起伏酥胸与圆润玉臂，只掩了一层轻薄织物的大腿。他若是再年轻些，可能会把她们认成交际花，但现在他很清楚。这些妇人都是贵族出身，每一位都是——衣服的贵重用料，珊瑚项链，金戒与珍珠，还有她们高傲而优越的神气，都透露出她们的身份。同葆拉和她家女孩儿们打过交道之后，埃齐奥已经不至于在美人相伴时变得一无是处了，但他还是心醉神迷，仿佛一名蛮子进了苏丹宫中的秘密闺房。</p><p>深色头发的<strong><em>贵妇人</em></strong>立在阳台正中，看上去一点都没被吓到。埃齐奥还没彻底忘掉舞蹈老师的教诲，他鞠了一躬。</p><p>“女士。”抬起头时，他看见踏着丝质拖鞋的一双脚，白棉与红绸贴身裹出的优美身形，最后是看不出年龄的姣好面容，已同童年作别，但也尚未被岁月摧折，或被太多的有毒化妆品蹂躏。她的秀发用丝巾编成麻花辫，盘成复杂的发髻，更衬出脖颈修长。</p><p>“我欠您一份人情。”他继续道，“可否请您赏脸令我知晓您的大名？”</p><p>“费梅塔。幸会<strong><em>，刺客</em></strong>。”她沙哑的声音激得他背脊一阵战栗。她向他递出戴满贵重戒指的手指。他踏一步上前，戴着手套的手将她的手指托起，躬身亲吻。<strong><em>出身很高贵……可能还喜欢刺激？</em></strong></p><p>那就一不做二不休吧。<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>“埃齐奥·奥迪托雷，为您效劳，费梅塔女士。”他从兜帽下注视着她，声音低了半度。“<strong><em>任您随意差遣。</em></strong>”</p><p>他的大胆挣得她红唇赞许的微扬。</p><p>“您这是在笑我孤陋寡闻了，<strong><em>刺客</em></strong>。我想整个佛罗伦萨没人不知道您的名号。”</p><p>“女士，我可宁愿从钟楼上跳下去，也不敢冒犯您这样身份的贵人。”</p><p>她面带赞许的笑意，扫了一眼他宽阔的肩膀和紧致的胸腹。接着，费梅塔夫人抽回手，转过身子。“真是个教养很好的年轻人。是您的一位朋友，对吗，达芬奇大师？”</p><p><strong><em>什么……？</em></strong>埃齐奥立马扭头看向她所指的方向。他直起身子，惊讶于自己之前怎么没发现阳台角落里坐着的是谁。</p><p>“莱昂纳多！你在这儿做什么？！”</p><p>艺术家站起身，拍去衣服上不存在的灰尘。“我想这问题该由我来问才更合理，”他温和地说。从他身边散落的纸笔来看，他在角落里素描有一段时间了。他身着一件浅蓝色的上衣，白裤黑靴，一如既往无可挑剔。他的浓密金发和精致胡须没有一根是凌乱的。只有墨水与颜料在他手上留下的恒久印迹破坏了这外形的完美。</p><p>“但我想，若是此地聚有这么一群美丽的女士，那么你在附近出现也不算奇怪，<strong><em>朋友</em></strong>，”莱昂纳多继续道。</p><p>埃齐奥大笑出声，走到他朋友面前，摇晃他的肩膀。“你可真是油嘴滑舌，<strong><em>兄弟</em></strong>！是你先到这儿来的。”</p><p>莱昂纳多笑了，不过有点勉强。埃齐奥很清楚他的朋友是位绅士，对追求艺术和智识的兴趣远大于拈花惹草。房子的<strong><em>女主人</em></strong>显然也很清楚这点——不然，她怎么会邀请莱昂纳多到这样一场——明显是同性友人的私人日常聚会——上来？没人会希望这种聚会被垂涎三尺的好色之徒搅扰。</p><p>“我受尊贵的费梅塔夫人委托，为她作一幅画像，”莱昂纳多道，“我是受邀来画草稿的。”</p><p>以埃齐奥对莱昂纳多的了解，这位女士的全部花费到最后也就只能换来这几幅草稿，或许再加上三年后一张未完成的画布。但雇用莱昂纳多还有别的好处。他仪表堂堂，智识过人，开朗友善，博古通今，是个叫人愉快的同伴，身为雇主还能拥有把他请到各种无用场合的特权。比如这种。埃齐奥环顾四周。</p><p>好吧，可能也不是<strong><em>完全</em></strong>无用。</p><p>有些妇人已经从惊吓中缓过神来，以扇掩面，窃窃私语。这么多衣衫轻薄的异性娇躯加上香气，简直要超出健康青年能承受的范围了，更不用说她们中间真有几个很不错的。莱昂纳多到底怎么在这种宝藏的诱惑下还能专心工作的？埃齐奥自己都有点头晕目眩了。</p><p>费梅塔女士看上去好奇心爆棚。</p><p>“所以他们说的是真的吗？”她问，“你们……真的是朋友？”</p><p>“一点不假，”埃齐奥相当自豪地答道。莱昂纳多不知为何脸红了。</p><p>“嗯……我们确实认识不少年头了，<strong><em>是这样的</em></strong>，夫人。”</p><p>“啊。”她笑了，接着转身拍了拍手。“朋友们，看来是时候结束这场欢聚了。虽然我们今日必须分别，但请千万不要为此悲伤。下周我定会再次向各位发出邀约。”</p><p>“哦，费梅塔！”“真是太遗憾了！”妇人们纷纷起身。她们收拾随身物品，整理着装，又是一阵忙乱；每个人离开时都要同女主人作别，花了挺长一段时间。埃齐奥有点感伤地看着她们接连离开。</p><p>只有埃齐奥，莱昂纳多和女主人留下，阳台霎时显得无比空旷平静。除了他们，还有一位静静等在门口的女仆。费梅塔夫人转向方才在她示意下暂缓脚步的两位男人。她花了一会儿只是看着他们，目光从好奇转向大胆，艾齐奥确实开始脸颊发热了，还不是因为太阳。看来，今天的走向会……非常有趣。</p><p>“你俩还真是挺般配的。”她最后说道。</p><p>开始接受马里奥叔叔的训练之后，埃齐奥长了不少，现在只比莱昂纳多矮几寸。莱昂纳多比大多数男人都要高。但说到重量，埃齐奥要比莱昂纳多沉多了，这是他职业的硬性要求。有一阵子，他恐怕自己已经开始从贵族变得更像粗野囚犯了，但他很快就发现女人们并不介意。事实上，看来他的野蛮体魄在她们眼中是种异国风情，引人兴奋。而另一方面，莱昂纳多正是最完美的廷臣形象，虽然埃齐奥知道他强壮到可以徒手掰弯铁梁。</p><p>“你们是否愿意赏光陪我一同到楼下，稍稍……闲谈几句？”费梅塔夫人说道，“虽然我们已是朋友，但若要……更亲密些，我也找不出什么拒绝的理由。”</p><p>埃齐奥按捺住笑意，努力让自己看上去身经百战，而不是实际上这个过度亢奋的<strong><em>年轻人</em></strong>。但莱昂纳多抱歉地举起手。“夫人，我请您原谅。对我来说，这并不可能。”</p><p>她意味深长地看着两人之间。“啊。那么他们所说不假——”</p><p>“<strong><em>我美丽的夫人！</em></strong>我正有要务在身！”莱昂纳多鞠了一躬。“我能否之后再回来同您商讨合约的细节？”</p><p>埃齐奥有种奇怪感觉，这两人之间发生了些难以言明的事。接着费梅塔夫人叹了口气。“那好吧。您去吧，大师。”</p><p>莱昂纳多倾身去吻夫人的手，低声道着他多么不胜感激。他穿过平台去收拾画具时，埃齐奥也向夫人道歉，追上莱昂纳多，像是要去帮忙。</p><p>“你认真的吗？”他悄声道，“我知道你对这个本身不感兴趣，但你难道都不想围观吗？就算出于专业考察目的？”</p><p>莱昂纳多被一只凳子绊得差点摔倒，幸亏埃齐奥在旁边抓住了他的胳膊。这么一个双手能造出如此无与伦比之物的人，有时真是能心不在焉笨手笨脚到无可救药。埃齐奥和他说话时，他撞上过门框和家具，还经常盯着埃齐奥的某个部分看，却完全没听到他说的任何一个字。有一回——就在最近——莱昂纳多滑倒的时候甚至把头给磕到昏迷了一会儿，当时埃齐奥在脱衬衫，准备给一个小伤口缝线。</p><p>“抱歉，埃齐奥。我觉得我做不到。”他们直起身子。埃齐奥把他捡到的纸张交给莱昂纳多，凑近他耳朵低语。</p><p>“你根本不知道你会错过什么。”他眼角瞥到费梅塔夫人冲仆从下令，她的每个动作都透露着优雅自信，无疑到床上也是如此。“别人说我这方面可是一把好手。她这种年纪的女人也比小姑娘擅长得多。我敢打包票能让她喊我的名字。比方说，在她第三次高潮之后？我真是可以和你打赌呢，我的朋友。”</p><p>莱昂纳多脸上有红晕了。“埃齐奥，我们讨论过这个了……”</p><p>“放轻松，你个假正经的老家伙，我逗你玩呢。”埃齐奥咧嘴笑起来，以掩藏他熟悉的失望。他拍拍他朋友的肩膀。“那我之后来见你，<strong><em>朋友</em></strong>？”</p><p>“啊。其实我有件东西一定要给你。算是件迟到的生日礼物，如果你不介意的话。”</p><p>“噢？”埃齐奥抬起眉毛。</p><p>“之后再说。她在看着呢……”</p><p><strong><em>她看又怎么样？</em></strong>埃齐奥转头看到费梅塔夫人投来的目光。她看上去饶有兴趣。<strong><em>哎，太遗憾了。总有一天我会弄明白怎么让你</em></strong><strong><em>迈出那一步的</em></strong><strong><em>，我的朋友。</em></strong></p><p>“<strong><em>刺客</em></strong>，”她说道，“你也和你的朋友一样有急事吗？”</p><p>“女士。”埃齐奥走得更近了些，一只手按到胸口。“或许乐善好施的您会愿意为一名疲乏的刺客提供些点心，以及一间凉爽房间的慰藉？”</p><p>“我的住处有好几间通风良好的<strong><em>房间</em></strong>。不过，我还是乐意请您去楼下的浴室，那真是烈日之下繁重活动过后最叫人愉快的休憩地点。如果您真如您所说那样疲乏的话，想必您今天已经活动得够多了。”</p><p>“我很快就能恢复过来，<strong><em>我的美人儿</em></strong>。无论是……哪种活动。”</p><p>她走近一些，足够让他闻到她的香水味道。“大言不惭。不过一名战士需要的不仅仅是精力。说到底，战斗也是很考验<strong><em>技术</em></strong>的。”</p><p>“夫人，您这样怀疑我，可真是叫我伤心了。很少有人对我的技术表示不满。”</p><p>她没有回答，而是踮起脚环住他的脖子，吻了他——就在原地，莱昂纳多还在走向门口的半路上。埃齐奥犹豫了一瞬间，随后将她拉向自己，只是注意让自己不要看上去像是个笨拙的傻瓜。她尝起来有甜酒和香料的味道，衣袍之下的柔软触感同他所想像完全一样。但她的美并非让埃齐奥血脉贲张的全部原因。他愧疚地意识到，莱昂纳多的注视让他更加兴奋了。</p><p>过了一会儿，她退开来。</p><p>“年轻，热情<strong><em>加上</em></strong>克制。我猜我挺喜欢你的，小雄鹰，”她轻声道。</p><p>“我正希望令您愉快，夫人。”埃齐奥意识到她没有在看他，而是越过他的肩膀。他转过头，看到莱昂纳多视线往没有他们的地方四处乱飘，包在布里的画具夹在腋下，一只手握着小红圆帽。作为一名绅士，他不敢不同雇主道别就离场。</p><p>“费梅塔女士。”莱昂纳多鞠躬，比起埃齐奥记忆中少些优雅，“蒙您允许，我先行告退了。”他笨拙地将帽子搭上金色卷发，差点在离开时又摔一跤。门在他身后砰地关上。</p><p>“他一直都那么害羞吗？”费梅塔女士问道，双手仍环在刺客脖子上。</p><p>“恐怕的确……”</p><p>“啊。<strong><em>可惜了。</em></strong>那么，我们到哪儿了……？”</p><p>他们确实还是进到了楼下的浴室，虽然过程比较漫长。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>当天深夜，埃齐奥敲响莱昂纳多的房门，听到熟悉的闷闷回答声后踏进工作室。</p><p>他看到莱昂纳多在烛光照明的桌前弓着身子，正试图平衡一把量角器、两把尺子和一个手掌大小的奇怪盒子，同时以一种完全不必要的精确画着什么东西。天气还很暖和，大师只穿着衬衫，金发绑在颈后。</p><p>“稍等一下。”莱昂纳多说道，手头继续忙活。</p><p>埃齐奥知道，这句话说完，他朋友再注意到他的时间可以从十秒以内到整整半晚不等。他摔进一把椅子里——这是件东方风格的奢侈品，椅背形状优美，扶手是曲线型，还有靠垫。佛罗伦萨的椅子大多都是硬邦邦的简单货，不过若想小睡一阵，这张椅子算是足够舒适。</p><p>莱昂纳多的笔尖沙沙擦过纸面。他偶尔会低低嘀咕两句，挠挠脑袋，停下思考，呆呆看着某样东西心不在焉。埃齐奥四肢摊开躺在椅子上，抬头看着屋梁——这一天下来他实在够累。很快，他的意识就开始模糊。</p><p>他几乎快睡着的时候，莱昂纳多的声音叫醒了他。</p><p>“怎么？”埃齐奥抬眼，揉了揉眼睛。</p><p>莱昂纳多已经收起工具，双肘支在桌面上看着他，一边嘴角扬起。“今天下午可还算满意？”</p><p>“嗯。”埃齐奥睡眼朦胧地咧开嘴。“你这位新主顾啊，真是个非常有趣的女人。她想让我假装闯进她房子的时候被她发现。然后，我得用上蛮力来让她满足我的兽欲。”</p><p>这回轮到莱昂纳多看天花板了。“我真不敢相信我问了。”</p><p><strong><em>我要不要让他害羞一下？</em></strong>埃齐奥故意换上色情的语调。“她让我用袖剑割开她的内衣。我得承认，那蛮让人兴奋的。我出了不少汗，毕竟我必须穿着衣服要她。不过就是第一次。我们后来到浴室去啦。”</p><p>不出他所料，莱昂纳多长着雀斑的双颊上开始泛起粉红色。</p><p>“可惜她没叫我的名字，就是<strong><em>刺客（assassino）</em></strong>啊，<strong><em>混蛋（stronzo）</em></strong>啊，<strong><em>歹徒（canaglia）</em></strong>啊什么的。我是不是该加入一个剧团？我感觉我还蛮有表演天赋的。”</p><p>莱昂纳多闭上眼睛揉了揉鼻粱。“拿我寻开心很好玩，是不是，<strong><em>年轻人</em></strong>？”</p><p>埃齐奥大笑出声。“那是因为逗你太容易啦，我的朋友。”</p><p>“你和女人到底怎么回事？”莱昂纳多一挥手。“你从天上掉下来，脏兮兮没刮胡子，全身汗臭，她们却觉得你是威尼斯染发工艺<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>之后最伟大的成就。你才二十一岁，佛罗伦萨没有到处都是小埃齐奥·奥迪托雷简直已经是个奇迹了。”</p><p>虽然埃齐奥有点自我膨胀，倒也没自大到自己完全没考虑过这个问题。“这个嘛，看起来我很懂女人想要什么。然后我就让她们觉得一切都是我的主意。我什么都很愿意尝试，而且一般也很喜欢，所以让她们舒服不是很难。”</p><p>莱昂纳多显然没指望他正经回答。他看着埃齐奥，表情难以捉摸。“什么都很愿意尝试？”</p><p>“这个嘛。还是有例外的。有回一位漂亮女士非得要……哎，我压根不想考虑那个。”埃齐奥打了个颤，“啊对，当然还得算上我的帅气长相和粗长——”他指指小腹，咧开一嘴白牙。</p><p>莱昂纳多呻吟一声。</p><p>“我很高兴我们都认为我的新主顾是位卓尔不凡的女士。”他语调干巴巴的，但脸上的红晕道破了他维持尊严的失败尝试。</p><p>折磨莱昂纳多实在是太有趣了，但埃齐奥决定发发善心饶过他。</p><p>“你说你有东西给我？”</p><p>“<strong><em>啊，对(si)！</em></strong>”莱昂纳多表情亮起来，站起身子。“稍等。我这就拿来。”他走向不远处的一座工作台，很快就拿着件东西返了回来。那东西有一拃半长，用软布包着。埃齐奥坐直了身子。</p><p>“这是什么？”</p><p>“啊，怎么说呢。我本来应该先问问你的。我就是突然灵光一闪，就开始了工作，然后就……哎呀，就是这个，你自己瞧吧。”他把包裹塞到埃齐奥手里，退后两步，揉着后颈。</p><p>埃齐奥挑起一边眉毛。他完全不知道应该期待什么，莱昂纳多这么紧张的样子也很是反常。但他揭开布料后，看到的结果甚至让他更加震惊。事实上，他惊得有好一阵子说不出话。</p><p>“又一把密函袖剑，”他最终说道，听上去可能比他感觉的还要笨拙。</p><p>“对，给你右手做的。我在它身上花了不少时间。这主意是不是很傻？”</p><p>埃齐奥将那武器如同珍宝般托在指尖。这件制品比原件重量更轻，没有臂甲，只有一条绑带用以支持机械装置和其下的剑刃。但它的美丽毫不逊色——从精雕的齿轮到每根皮带、每个搭扣，莱昂纳多的匠心充满每一处细节。</p><p>“莱昂纳多……天哪，你是个天才！”</p><p>那人看上去高兴得小心翼翼。“那，你觉得能用吧？”</p><p>“你觉得这还用<strong><em>问</em></strong>？”埃齐奥把那武器在掌中翻来覆去审视，心潮澎湃。他原以为要再做一把袖剑是不可能的事。就算马里奥叔叔也对为先祖打造这些武器的铁匠们毫不了解。乔瓦尼的袖剑有不少年头了，少说一个世纪。而现在，莱昂纳多仅仅凭借几张图纸和他的记忆就重新造出了它。</p><p>“我不是早说过你是个天才了吗？”</p><p>“嗯……听见过一两次吧。”莱昂纳多轻声笑起来，“我也不是<strong><em>完全</em></strong>自己做的。我对锻造剑刃没有一点头绪，所以请了一位我认识的人处理金属部分。不过，他的手艺在整个佛罗伦萨都算得上是最好的——是在布雷西亚学的。但设计是我的。希望尺寸合适。我找到了上次给你修理原先那把袖剑时量的尺寸，但人体的两只手臂很少完全相同。实际上，我所做的调查表明，常用手的臂宽常常比另一只手要大一些。你想试试看吗？”</p><p>这简直就是像在问埃齐奥想不想和美女做爱。“你疯了吗？我当然想了！”他把袖剑交还给莱昂纳多，站起身来，脱掉手套和右臂上的简单皮甲，随后解开衬衫袖口，卷起袖子。他露出来的那只手臂，如今已同十七岁刚收到袖剑时那个瘦削小伙大不相同。这几年来，他的体型越来越接近马里奥叔叔，而不是精瘦优雅的乔瓦尼，手臂越发粗壮，那武器也因此调整过好几次。</p><p>他把手伸给莱昂纳多。那人花了一阵子嘟囔着进行微调以令其完美契合，但他很快就完成了。</p><p>两只手臂都有那重量的感觉很奇怪，但他几乎立刻就熟悉起来。埃齐奥抬起手仔细观察，弹出剑刃。它从鞘中一跃而出，仿佛渴求着第一滴血。打磨光滑的锋刃在烛光下闪烁，剑身则颜色暗淡，避免因反光暴露他的位置。这确确实实是一位锻造大师的作品，设计则来自于据埃齐奥所知最有才华的人。</p><p>“我之后可以帮你再造一副臂甲，如果你想要的话，”莱昂纳多边收拾包装边道，“我想先看看绑带合不合适。”</p><p>埃齐奥收起剑刃。他的喉咙发紧。“<strong><em>谢谢</em></strong>，我的朋友。”这样绝不够，但他也不知道还能怎样表达他的谢意了。</p><p>“<strong><em>没什么(Non c’e di che)。</em></strong>记得别在练习时弄伤自己，<strong><em>小猴儿</em></strong>。我可不希望因为你手脚太笨来给你包扎。”</p><p>埃齐奥明白莱昂纳多完全清楚他知道怎么抛接尖刀和点燃的火炬。还有怎么在钢索上奔跑，倒立行走，以及用脚去碰后脑勺。马里奥叔叔可是给他找了些<strong><em>非常</em></strong>有趣的训练官。“谁知道呢，”他答道，“你可能还是随时准备好绷带比较好。你知道的，我刮个胡子都没法不挂彩。”</p><p>“那种情况下，麻烦把你分离下来的第一根手指留给我。研究要用。”</p><p>“哎，至少这回你没打算自己把它们给切掉。”</p><p>莱昂纳多笑起来，显是想起他曾经怎样拿年轻又好骗的埃齐奥开过玩笑。“我真的很高兴你喜欢我的礼物。”</p><p>埃齐奥低头看着袖剑，平复下来。他拨弄了一会儿自己的袖子，把它重新放下，随后发现袖口太窄，多了袖剑之后没法扣上。他得把所有衬衫都改一下。不是说他就有很多件。</p><p>片刻后，他发现自己开口。“我不明白……我是说，这是件杀人用的工具，莱昂纳多。而你那么爱好和平。”</p><p>莱昂纳多的目光越过埃齐奥的肩膀。他转身靠上工作台，双臂抱在胸前。“我帮了你很多年了。怎么突然关心这个？”</p><p>埃齐奥耸耸肩，突然很不好意思。“可能我之前太年轻太自私，才没想到这个问题。我在乎你。我不希望你做任何让你后悔的事。”</p><p>“埃齐奥，我读过你带来的那些密函了。我知道你的敌人将会剥夺我们的自由意志。而我若不自由，便什么都不是，至少也会是个极悲惨的人。我为什么会不愿意为摆脱这样的命运而战呢？你在乎我，我很感激，<strong><em>年轻人</em></strong>，但这并不必要。别替我担心。我已经同我的良知达成和解了。”</p><p>埃齐奥思索片刻，点了点头。“能有你作为朋友，我真是幸运极了，<strong><em>我的兄弟</em></strong>。”</p><p>莱昂纳多笑了。但他的笑容苍白疲惫，眼神遥远疏离。埃齐奥第一次感到，或许莱昂纳多的笑容背后，掩藏着某种极大的悲伤。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>作者注：我把时间线往后挪了些，所以（莱昂纳多给埃齐奥袖剑的时候）他已经不是青少年了。我估计再过几个月俩人就会搬到威尼斯。</p><p>[1] 原文是in for a soldi, in for a florin，取英文谚语in for a penny, in for a pound之意，货币单位换成了意大利的。</p><p>[2] 威尼斯女性一向喜爱把头发漂白成金色，这种颜色被认为是“女性气质，精致和高贵“的表现，也有人认为是虚荣心作祟。她们在一天最热的时候坐到阳台上，用海绵沾湿头发暴晒，直到头发褪色。漂白液有各种奇特配方，例如白葡萄酒加橄榄油，碱水、大麦秸秆加蜂蜜，以及橘子皮和愈创树屑。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>